


NCIS Commentfics.

by mithrel



Series: Commentfics [4]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Apocalypse, Blanket Permission, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My NCIS and NCIS: LA commentfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs, Luckily his basement was equipped to handle such a situation.

He’s a Marine. They train you for this…well, not exactly, but, contrary to popular belief, he does keep more than whisky in his basement. He’s got a month of food and water for ten people stockpiled, the walls are reinforced, and he’s got extensions with barracks-style living quarters. He didn’t always build boats.

He’s got his team with him, waiting it out, and Ducky, of course. He even unbent enough to allow Palmer and Vance in, although he made it clear to Leon: “My basement, my rules.”

Abby’s currently holding her hippo and shivering. Gibbs brings a blanket over and wraps it around her, then sits down next to her and hugs her. She buries her face in his shoulder and he doesn’t comment when his shirt gets wet.

“You think there’ll be anything left, boss?” McGee asks, and Gibbs shrugs.

“I’m sure there will be,” he says, with a meaningful look at Abby.

“You know, Jethro, this reminds me of the time…” Ducky trails off as they all stare at him. “Well, actually, it doesn’t remind me of anything.”

“Thank God for that,” DiNozzo says. “I’d hate to think you’d been through something like this before, Ducky.”

Ziva gives him a withering look. “Tony, if he’d been through something like this before, it would prove it was _survivable_ , so that would actually be a good thing.”

Leon looks at Gibbs as the two of them start to bicker. Gibbs just shakes his head. He’s been holding off on the headslapping, considering, but with this many people in such a small space, it’s only a matter of time.

“You know, Ziva,” DiNozzo leers, “since this is the end of the world, we might as well go out with a bang.”

And there it is. Unfortunately, he’s currently occupied with Abby.

Ziva does it for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony & team, they can tell how bad a case is by how much sugar Tony puts in his coffee (and they really hate the days he drinks it black)

Caffeine is a big part of the culture of NCIS. Abby has her Caf-Pows, and of course everyone knows better than to get between Gibbs and his coffee.

Tony drinks coffee too. Normally he puts so much sugar in it that it’s an effort to stir. But when he’s worried or upset he tends to skimp on the sugar.

When his dad shows up unexpectedly, Tony’s coffee goes suddenly black. Thankfully, though, Tony Senior doesn’t show up often or for long.

When Gibbs first retired Tony drank his coffee black, but he soon started adding sugar to it again, a bit at a time.

After Jeanne finds out who he is, it’s months before he puts even one grain of sugar in his coffee.

When he and McGee get back with Ziva, Tony celebrates by pouring a box of sugar in a cup and filling in the cracks with coffee.

The last time he drank his coffee black was when they were looking for the Port to Port killer. 

That was a while ago, and they all hope it won’t happen again anytime soon. Even Ziva knows better than to bait him when he’s mainlining black coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCIS: LA, Kensi/Deeks. Deeks gets dressed up for a non-undercover party.

She’d never thought she’d see Marty Deeks looking…well… _sharp_. He always looked more like a scruffy beachcomber. She can count the times she’s seen him in anything other than a T-shirt and board shorts on one hand. All of that was undercover, and he still kept the surfer hair and stubble.

Now, though, Director Vance was in town and throwing a party for some local officials. Hetty had “strongly suggested they attend,” and added (her eyes mainly on Eric and Deeks) that “formal dress is not optional.”

As soon as she’d left, Deeks looked over at her. “Hey Fern, you wanna be my date?”

She snorted. “In your dreams!”

He leered at her. “Exactly.”

“You’re a pig, Deeks.”

“And proud of it!”

Still, they somehow end up riding together…and it isn’t a date, it’s just…convenient.

Kensi can’t help her reaction when she sees him though. Black suit, crisp white shirt, polished shoes, navy blue necktie. He’s even shaved, and while his hair still looks like a surfer’s, he’s at least combed it back.

“Close your mouth, Fern, you’ll catch flies,” Deeks grins at her, but she notices he gives her a quick once-over too.

He should. She’s wearing a royal blue sleeveless sheath and matching heels, with a white artificial flower over one ear.

When they get to the party, she notices he gets some appreciative glances from the women and feels a totally irrational flash of pride, since he’s not with her. They just happened to ride in the same car.

But she still sticks close to him.

And it’s not because she doesn’t see anyone she knows, either. Hetty’s in the corner talking to a senator, she catches sight of Eric and Nell by the refreshment table, and Sam nods at them, looking like hired muscle, the way he always does in a suit.

“You think Callen’s gonna be here?” Deeks asks.

“Not likely. Only way he’ll make an appearance is if Hetty flat-out orders him,” she replies, and Deeks nods.

It’s nice being at a party where she doesn’t have to be on the lookout for weapons or explosives for once. And Deeks keeps her amused with his observations about the other guests.

“That’s his third glass of wine since we got here,” he whispers, pointing to the head of one of the local environmental groups. “Forget saving the planet, he should think about saving his liver.”

They spend some time mingling, and she’ll say one thing about Marty Deeks: he’s a born schmoozer. The time goes quickly, and before she realizes it they’re getting into his car.

She sighs and settles back into the seat, glad to take the weight off her feet.

Deeks looks at her. “You have fun?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Good.”

They’re silent until they get to her house, and when he pulls up she stops, not sure what to do. “Thanks for the ride.”

He nods, then leans over to kiss her on the cheek. “See you at work, Kensi.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCIS, Tony/Ziva, until the end.

He's there. That's what partners do.


End file.
